FANTASÍAS AL ANOCHECER
by Angels and Vampires
Summary: Vampiros, sangre, oscuridad... El rey de los vampiros es obligado por traición a abandonar su reino; cometió el error de amar, pero él nunca comete el mismo error dos veces.... verdad?
1. Prólogo

_**Fantasías al anochecer**_

La celda en la que se encontraba estaba húmeda y oscura; su fino sentido del olfato sentía el olor a putrefacción que se había guardado a través de los años en ese viejo calabozo.

Sonrió con resignación, aquel definitivamente sería su fin. Él, el poderoso rey, el amo y señor de los seres de la oscuridad, los amantes de la noche eterna; había caído.

Empezó a reírse de si mismo¡Había sido un completo estúpido! Ja, dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, definitivamente por culpa de su idiotez ahora estaba en esa horrible celda, esperando el momento de su muerte; por que aunque a los vampiros se les considera inmortales, la verdad es que no lo son, era tan fácil ponerle fin a su vida; era una tontería pensar que la luz del sol los eliminaba, solo les dejaba unas cuantas quemaduras que con una buena cantidad de sangre fresca y descanso en un ataúd hermético podían solucionar al cabo de unas cuantas horas. La única forma de eliminar verdaderamente a un vampiro, y más a uno puro como lo era el REY de ellos, era simplemente cortándoles la cabeza; muy simple y limpio.

Se levantó un momento del suelo, si aquel iba a ser su fin, quería ver por última vez aquella hermosa luna llena que era su única acompañante y que la hacia recordarla a _ELLA_, una mujer tan hermosa como inteligente, su astucia brillaba en su mirada, su pálida piel lo había cautivado por completo la primera vez que la vio, sus labios que le habían jurado amor eterno fueron los mismos que revelaron los secretos para su destrucción; si _ELLA._

La puerta de su celda se abrió súbita y estrepitosamente, por ella entraron dos sombras que él conocía a la perfección.

-Majestad, disculpe la tardanza. Ha sido un poco difícil eliminar a los estorbos para llegar hacia usted- dijo la primera sombra, que al acercarse se pudo percibir que era de tez morena y ojos verdes.

-¡Rápido majestad¡Temo que los somníferos que pusimos en la comida de los guardias principales no durará mucho tiempo!- dijo la segunda sombra que también era de tez morena, solo que con ojos negros.

El rey de los vampiros los miró agradeciéndoles su lealtad sin decir ni una sola palabra y antes de abandonar aquella celda que había sido su hogar por los últimos 5 días, volvió hacia la ventana donde seguía asomándose esa hermosa luna llena –SHIHO- susurró suavemente, para después perderse en las tinieblas de la noche junto con las otras dos sombras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!!!!

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les agrade la idea que tengo en mente para mi primera historia jejejejej!!!!!

Bueno, cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración porfis dejenmelo en un review, vale???

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto. Besos!!!!!


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo en estado de alerta permanente, y aún así sentía que no era suficiente para escapar de aquél ser; dentro del oscuro bosque el único ruido que se oía con claridad, era el suave viento soplando las copas de los árboles que de por sí ya eran tenebrosos.

Siguió corriendo, no importaba que estuviera cansada ni herida, tenía que seguir corriendo si quería seguir viva; pues sabía que no solo Él la seguiría, sino también ellos. Aún no entendía por que había sido traicionada si ella había cumplido con su parte del trato; les había entregado en bandeja de plata a aquél que incluso los más valientes vacilaban en decir su nombre.

Se paró de repente, de pronto empezó a sentir un aura maligna y demoníaca que rodeaba a una vieja y casi en ruinas casa en la colina, que era cubierta por los frondosos árboles que había en el bosque y le daban y aspecto tétrico; ¿que debía hacer¿Dirigirse hacia donde sentía esa energía o esperar a que ellos la encontraran para eliminarla sin remordimientos? Ya no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, su instinto de supervivencia la llevó directamente hacia aquella vieja casa; corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y empujó la mullida puerta de madera que hizo un rechinido que le erizó la piel y más aún el estruendoso ruido que hizo al cerrarse la puerta por si sola, una vez ella hubo entrado por ella. Inspecciono uno a uno de los cuartos de esa vieja casa, cada rincón fue revisado cuidadosamente por ella para encontrar un seguro escondite, por lo menos hasta que ellos perdieran su pista.

Después de revisar la planta baja y el primer piso, se dirigió hacia el ático que por alguna extraña razón la mandaba llamar, como una inexplicable fuerza que la atraía hacia aquél lugar; empujó la última puerta e ingreso hacia un cuarto oscuro y vacío a excepción de un enorme espejo ovalado que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, enmarcado con figuras de enredaderas en color plateado y dorado; se acercó lentamente hacia ahí y le sorprendió ver su propio reflejo en él; ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!!!!! Una criatura como ella hacía años que no podía reflejarse, no era normal, pues ellos eran seres sin alma y precisamente era el alma de alguien lo que se reflejaba en un espejo.

Tocó con sus dedos la superficie del espejo y se dio cuenta de que su mano lo atravesaba como si solo fuera una mera ilusión; tuvo miedo, así que retrocedió unos pasos, pero el ruido de que alguien subía las escaleras y gritaba obscenidades y maldiciones hacia su persona le hicieron darse cuenta de que la única forma de salir de ahí con vida era atravesando el espejo.

-Te hemos encontrado maldita basura, ya no tienes más escapatoria- oyó decir a el vampiro con larga melena rubia vestido completamente de negro. –¡Prometemos ser buenos y darte una muerte rápida e indolora si dejas de escabullirte como la sucia rata que eres!- dijo con una sonrisa sardónica

-¿Por qué me traicionan? – preguntó ella – ¡cumplí con mi parte del trato¡ Les entregue al rey de los vampiros, les entregué a Shinichi Kudo como me lo habían pedido a cambio de la vida de mi hermana, prometieron que ustedes traerían su alma para devolverla a este mundo!!!!! – gritó con desesperación.

-¡Mocosa estúpida! Un humano que ha muerto no puede ser regresado a este mundo, por la simple razón de que su esencia, su "alma" se pierde al morir. ¡Que ingenua fuiste! Incluso te llegaste a sacrificar convirtiéndote en alguien como nosotros para salvarla. – dijo el segundo hombre, más bajo que el primero, con cara redonda y algo obeso.

-¡Es mentira! – bramó con ira

-Piensa lo que quieras pequeña, pero tu ya no nos eres útil – dijo restándole importancia el de cabello largo y rubio – pero… - volvió esa cruel sonrisa a cruzar por sus labios – debes alegrarte, ya que muy pronto te reunirás con tu querida hermanita jajajajaja!!!!!!

¡No! – musitó sin fuerzas y retrocediendo

-No lo hagas más difícil princesa, ya no sirves, así que… ¡HASTA NUNCA! – dijo el de cabello rubio apuntándole con una espada directamente en su cuello mientras ella retrocedía hasta que tropezó con algo en el piso que la hizo caer por el extraño espejo haciéndola desaparecer de la habitación.

-¡Maldición! – gritó con rabia el rubio

-¡Rápido, sigámosla!- dijo el otro intentando seguirla por el espejo, pero en el momento en que iba a lanzarse por el, éste estalló en cientos de pedazos haciendo que el sujeto se protegiera automáticamente con los brazos. -¿Qué pasó¿Por qué demonios no podemos seguirla? – preguntó enojado.

-Ella ha atravesado el portal hacia el inframundo, y sólo se puede ir de uno en uno; si queremos seguirla debemos hallar otro portal- contestó pacientemente el rubio.

-¡Pues busquémosle, Gin!

-No es tan sencillo, un portal no aparece cada vez que lo deseemos. Esos portales aparecen en distintos lugares e incluso épocas; no sabemos que tanto tarde o como y donde aparezca uno de ellos de nuevo – dijo Gin mirando serio el sitio donde antes estaba el espejo. De pronto sonrió de nuevo malévolamente – pero no te preocupes Vodka, así como nosotros no podemos entrar, ella no puede regresar y ya ni digamos si puede regresar con vida!!!!! – terminó de decir riendo con estruendosas y tétricas carcajadas alejándose junto con su compañero de esa vieja e inservible casucha.

---------------------------

Hola a todos de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!! volví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Antes que nada, le agradezco a Gritzi su comentario que me alentó muchísimo a seguir con mi historia, y tienes razón una de las sombras es Heiji!!!!! Tambien agradezco a las personas que pasan a leer mi historia aún sin dejar comentario nn.

Feliz Año 2008!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que la próxima semana pase a actualizar jojo

Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Hacía años que no pisaba Japón, que decir años, a decir verdad eran siglos sin haber vuelto a la tierra que lo vio nacer y convertirse en el que una vez fue el gran señor de esas tierras. Que ironía!! De pasar a ser el rey, ahora era un don nadie en sus propias tierras.

Sin embargo, estaba muy sorprendido, no cabía duda de que los humanos eran seres ingeniosos, lograr toda esa tecnología que se erguía ante sus ojos en tan solo 3 siglos; era sin duda impresionante! Aunque también cabe destacar que eran algo ingenuos; hasta el punto de creer que ahora eran los vampiros solo un mito; ¿Qué acaso habían olvidado que ellos reinaron durante más de 1000 años el territorio que ahora algunos proclamaban como suyo? ¿Que ahora su existencia solo se limitaba a películas y libros? Estaba que ardía de rabia!!

Siguió caminando por las iluminadas calles de Tokio, estaba solo desde hace tanto tiempo, desde esa noche que sus más leales allegados lo liberaron de ese frío calabozo; pues esa misma noche les pidió a ellos que reunieran a quienes todavía le eran fieles y le esperaran, pues el regresaría a recobrar lo que era legítimamente suyo.

FLASHBACK

-Menos mal que el plan salió a la perfección y pudimos rescatarlo majestad- dijo el moreno de ojos negros cuyo nombre era Makoto Kyougoku, su leal consejero de guerra.

-Díganos majestad, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Usted sabe que sin importar el como, cuando o donde estaremos a su lado- dijo el otro sujeto moreno de ojos verdes, su nombre Heiji Hattori, el dirigente de sus reales tropas.

Ambos morenos esperaban pacientemente la siguiente orden de su rey, sin embargo, este no contestaba, solamente se limitaba a mirar hacia las profundidades del bosque. Heiji y Makoto se miraron preocupados pues su líder parecía ensimismado por alguna extraña razón. De pronto, sintieron una presencia poderosa y vieron en lo alto del cielo un haz de luz roja que emanaba del algún lugar del bosque.

Los 3 vampiros corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía tal presencia. Esa aura la conocían, sólo podía venir de aquel lugar, sin duda alguna alguien había encontrado el portal y entrado por el. Corrieron todo lo que su fuerza sobre humana les permitió, pero al llegar a aquella vieja casa, no encontraron nada. Toda la casa estaba vacía. Shinichi se dirigió hacia el ático, que era donde el aura era un poco mas fuerte que en el resto de la casa, entro con precaución tratando de percibir algo, pero fue inútil, ahí solo había un montón de vidrios rotos. Heiji y Makoto llegaron a lado del joven rey.

-Vámonos- pronunció Shinichi – aquí ya no hay nada que observar- y dándose media vuelta estuvo a punto de salir, sin embargo, algo en el suelo llamó su atención, era pequeño y brillaba debido a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Se acerco, era un pequeño colgante en forma de cruz egipcia, mejor conocida como "Ank" que significa _ETERNIDAD_. No podía estar equivocado, aquél símbolo de oro puro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, se la había regalado a Shiho, su amiga, su novia, su amante, su futura reina, su…… perdición. Ahora todo estaba claro, quién había traspasado aquel portal hacia el inframundo era… ELLA.

Apretó el dije entre sus manos con furia y tensó la mandíbula. Aquella maldita!! Sus ojos de ser azules, pasaron a un rojo intenso; un claro signo de que estaba furioso, tanto Makoto como Heiji sabían que en aquél estado, su rey no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos, por lo que optaron por hacerse a un lado y esperar a que el joven vampiro se calmara.

Pasaron minutos que claramente pudieron ser horas hasta que Shinichi por fin se calmó. Guardó el colgante en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la salida seguido de los otros dos morenos

-Iré a buscar "El libro de los Muertos"- dijo sin mirar a los otros dos

-….- por unos instantes sólo reinó el silencio, pues aquello era una proeza la cual muchos habían intentado, pero nadie había vuelto. Makoto y Heiji se miraron a su gobernante con incredulidad. Aquello era simplemente una locura!!

-Pe… pero majestad, nadie sabe donde se encuentra- dijo el de ojos negros.

-Además, quien logra poseerlo, su alma queda sumergida en el tormento eterno- hablo Heiji

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!- rió el rey maléficamente- Querido Heiji, no se de donde sacaste que yo aún tengo la mía!! JAJAJAJA- rió de nuevo enseñando sus dientes más largos que nunca y dispersando gran parte de su energía alzando el vuelo al cielo oscuro, en busca de la próxima puerta hacia el infierno.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y lo había buscado por todos los lugares posibles. Durante mas de 3 siglos había buscado y no había tenido éxito alguno; y ahora su búsqueda se dificultaba debido a la modernidad en la que vivían los humanos en esta época, ya casi nadie temía salir de noche, pues sabían que la luz artificial les alumbraba el sendero para llegar a su destino; y encima de eso, ya nadie temía encontrarse con seres sobrenaturales como él que pudiera destruirlos.

Las esperanzas que había albergado en sus instintos habían apuntado hacia el viejo continente, donde eran conservadas como vestigios de una era de oscuridad, algunos de los templos paganos, los cuales aún hoy en día eran utilizados para adorar deidades malignas. En definitiva muchos humanos no tenían idea de donde se metían, pensaban que obtendrían grandes beneficios al intentar invocar a algún demonio o deidad, cuando realmente lo único que llegaban a obtener era miseria, desesperación y una locura que les carcomía poco a poco el alma hasta que finalmente no quedaba ningún rastro de su paso por el mundo. ¡Pobres idiotas!

Aquél ser camuflado con sus ropajes negros por la noche seguía su camino por aquellas calles, que aún iluminadas estaban desiertas, principalmente por la hora que era; exactamente las 3:00 am. "Mala suerte" pensó con resignación, "Al parecer me quedaré sin cenar esta noche" concluyó aquél pensamiento con una sonrisa cruel; y sin darle más importancia se dirigió a lo que de ahora en adelante sería su refugio: una enorme mansión con arquitectura occidental, aparentando ser del Siglo XVIII; sus grandes ventanales permitían ver un poco el interior de ese lúgubre lugar. Una vez hubo entrado, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón y se puso a recordar los últimos acontecimientos de su viaje por Europa.

FLASHBACK

Su búsqueda era exhaustiva, y las presencias que había sentido con fuerza anteriormente, parecían ahora perder intensidad sin haber motivo aparente de ello. Se había cansado ya de vagar sin rumbo, algo que no siempre resulta ser algo gratificante, sin embargo, gracias esto, esta vez fue conducido a una provincia cerca de Schwerin, en un paraje oscuro, donde de entre los árboles, la poca luz que se colaba a través de las hojas y las ramas era casi imperceptible, pero aún así se alcanzaba a divisar que se revelaba una edificación de mármol claramente oscurecido por el paso del tiempo; cuya cúpula rozaba las ramas mas altas de los árboles que la rodeaban.

La entrada era custodiada por un par de ángeles con rostro sombrío que mantenían sus espadas en forma de ataque. Al entrar, vio que dentro de la iglesia todo era más claro, y sólo entonces descubrió que aquél lugar no guardaba portal alguno; solo murales!! Ahora entendía el motivo por la que las energías se disipaban. Aquellos dibujos antiguos que estaban por todas las paredes iban en secuencia; así que decidió descifrar lo que en ellos se leía. Comenzó a recorrer cada una de las imágenes, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que ellas contaban; que principalmente era la posición de cada portal, y el ciclo de tiempo que cumplían al aparecer y desaparecer cada uno de ellos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Por ese motivo ahora precisamente se encontraba de nuevo en Japón, pues según la secuencia de esos murales, el portal aparecería exactamente dentro de una semana en el corazón de la ciudad de Tokio; y con la aparición de ese portal, aparecería lo que llevaba buscando por más de 3 siglos: "El libro de los Muertos". Con el que llevaría a cabo la venganza que llevaba mucho tiempo planeando, recuperando así lo que era legítimamente suyo.

--

Hola a todos!! Volví!!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero fué por motivos tanto personales como escolares, me estaban torturando bbbbbuuuuaaaaa!!

Espero no me maten hehehe!! Bueno aqui les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia (muy muy tardeU) pero sinceramente espero que les guste mucho y que porfis dejen reviewsssssssssssssssss!!

En fin, eso es todo, saludos y besos!!

Angels and Vampires


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

El estridente sonido del despertador poco a poco la traía al mundo real donde la esperaba la cansada tarea de cada mañana: despertar a su padre, preparar el desayuno, lavar los trastos usados, arreglarse y correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo a la universidad. Sí, así era la rutina diaria de su vida, pero no se quejaba, su vida era tranquila y ordenada, tal como debía ser.

-¡Ran! ¿Dónde diablos metiste los calcetines?- escucho que le gritó su padre desde su habitación

-Están en el cajón de abajo a la izquierda, donde suelo poner tus calcetines- contestó ella algo enojada, pues todas las mañanas era la misma cantaleta con su padre. Que si no eran los calcetines, eran las corbatas o las camisas.

-Ahhh!!! Es verdad, ya los encontré- contestó de lo más contento mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Espero que el desayuno ya esté listo, se me hace muy tarde. ¿Por qué diablos no me despertaste más temprano?

-¡Es el colmo contigo!- respondió enojada – llevo tratando de despertarte desde hace media hora y tu no dejabas de roncar con marmota.

-¿Pues que esperabas? Ayer estuve trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, se encontró el cadáver del Secretario de Economía sobre su escritorio; lo encontró su secretaria alrededor de las 10 de la noche, pero lo más extraño de todo, es que de nuevo el cuerpo estaba sin una sola gota de sangre y un par de marcas extrañas en el cuello.- dijo el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri con la boca llena mientras engullía su desayuno- Además, es el tercer cadáver que se encuentra en las mismas condiciones sumándole al hecho de que todos son personajes importantes dentro del alto gobierno.

-Entonces supongo que volverás a llegar hoy tarde- suspiró con resignación Ran- bueno, al menos no tendré que hacer hoy la cena, bajaré a cenar al Café Poirot.

-Si, no me gusta dejarte sola y menos cuando un lunático hemofílico anda suelto por la ciudad, pero no tengo mas remedio. Llegando a casa quiero que te encierres bien y no le abras la puerta a extraños, también asegura bien las ventanas. Recuerda que desde la muerte de tu madre, eres lo único que me queda- dijo Kogoro mientras besaba a su hija en la frente y salía por la puerta.

-Tranquilo papa, nadie puede contra una cinta negra en karate. Cuídate mucho, tu trabajo es muy peligroso- le gritó Ran mientras ella se iba del lado opuesto a su padre intentando alcanzar el autobús.

* * *

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE AÚN SIGAS AQUÍ! ¿Es que no tienes vida o que?- exclamó una chica alta de complexión atlética, cabello ondulado color miel y ojos violetas.

-Shhhhh!!!! Silencio Saori, ¿Qué no ves que estamos dentro de una biblioteca y hay personas que están estudiando?- regañó Ran a su mejor amiga

-¿Silencio? ¿Gente estudiando? ¡Por dios Ran! ¡Este lugar está más solitario que un cementerio a la media noche! Como siempre eres la última en salir. La pobre bibliotecaria ya te detesta por que no la dejas ir a ver su novela de las 9 pm.

-¿Las 9 pm? Vaya, pensé que era mucho más temprano, no cabe duda de que vuela el tiempo cuando la gente se divierte- dijo Ran mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba ordenadamente en la mochila

-Si, no cabe duda de que tienes un exacto concepto de la diversión- exclamó con sarcasmo Saori entornando los ojos- pero bueno, da igual. Hay que irnos, es muy tarde y todavía debo llegar a hacer tarea

-¿Todavía no la has hecho? Pero si salimos de clases hace horas!!! ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-A diferencia de ti mi querida amiga, tengo una vida; he estado demasiada ocupada con otras cosas

-Y de casualidad, esas cosas que te tienen tan ocupada no se llamaran Ryuji ¿o si?- dijo Ran saliendo de la biblioteca junto con Saori bajo la nada amigable mirada de la bibliotecaria

-Pues…ejem… Ahhh!!! Mira Ran ahí viene nuestro autobús, apurate!!!!- Saori gritó mientras corria evitando responder la pregunta y seguida de Ran- Uff!!!! Menos mal que lo alcanzamos no crees?

Ran sólo se dedicó a observarla con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa, por lo que Saori terminó admitiendo con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, que toda la tarde se la había pasado con Ryuji, su nueva conquista, en los jardines traseros haciendo "cosas importantes".

-¿Y tu que Ran? ¿Que pasa que no tienes novio?- cambió drásticamente de tema Saori- Tienes un montón de admiradores, pero a todos en cuanto se te declaran, los despachas en menos de 20 segundos; ni siquiera les das tiempo de asimilar tu negativa.

-No seas exagerada. Por supuesto que no los despacho en menos de 20 segundos, he hecho cuentas y son mínimo unos 30- dijo Ran con dignidad

Esta vez fue el turno de Saori de entrecerrar los ojos- ¿Eres o te haces? Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!!!!! En estos 5 años que te conozco no has tenido nunca una novio o has salido con alguien, a todos los rechazas y por si fuera poco, parece que tu vida solo fuera la escuela. En serio Ran, me preocupas, LA VIDA NO ES SOLO ESTUDIAR!!!

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarme. Lo que pasa es que no hay nadie que llame mi atención, eso es todo. No exageres, vas a ver que en cuanto encuentre a alguien que cumpla con mis expectativas se va a dar algo. Por cierto, ya que estas tan preocupada por mi vida amorosa, ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas en fijarte que hace más de 5 cuadras que pasamos tu casa?- terminó Ran con una sonrisa burlona

-AHHHHH!!!! BAJAN!!!!- gritó Saori desesperada- Nos vemos mañana Ran!!!!- terminó por bajarse e irse corriendo de vuelta a casa bajo una mirada divertida de su mejor amiga.

Ran por su parte, llegó a su parada y camino hacia su casa. Al llegar recordó que su padre no estaría en casa esa noche, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y salió de nuevo a la calle para meterse en el Café que había debajo de su casa llamado Poirot y cenar. Regresó a casa y se acostó pensando en lo que le había dicho a Saori; era verdad que había rechazado a muchos chicos, pero era por que ninguno la hacía sentir… Ella estaba esperando a alguien que… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabía y la verdad en esos momentos casi ni le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupada con los estudios y cuidando a su padre. Así que sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se acostó pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

La luna se había ocultado esa noche en el cielo del distrito de Beika, dando un aspecto tenebroso a los callejones y avenidas de la ciudad; pero, a pesar de que ya eran más de las dos de la mañana, en la oscuridad se escuchaba el eco de unos pasos caminando por las solitarias calles, hasta que abruptamente se detuvieron. En ese momento, una voz grave volvía a romper el silencio de la ciudad.

-Es aquí, no cabe duda.- dijo la voz- por fin, después de varios siglos, por fin podré recuperar mi reino. Esta es la localización exacta en donde aparecerá el portal que me llevará hacia mi objetivo: EL LIBRO DE LOS MUERTOS

En ese momento, la nube que había servido de escondite a la luna, se movio; y su luz iluminó a la sombra y el lugar en cuya mirada estaba centrada toda su atención. La identidad de la sombra quedó revelada, pues se trataba de Shinichi Kudo, aquel que una vez había sido rey de los vampiros, aquél cuya boca dejó ver una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción mientras leía lo que decía en el edificio donde tendría acceso al portal:

AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES MOURI

* * *

Hola!!!!!!

¿Como estan queridos lectores? Antes que nada FELIZ AÑO 2010!!!!!!

Lamento muchisisisismo la tardanza del nuevo capítulo de mi historia, pero no había tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración para continuarla GOMEN!!!!! Pero les agradezco todos sus reviews y su paciencia por la tardanza, así que este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes!!!! Espero que les guste, y ya saben, cualquiero opinion, duda o queja, no olviden dejarlo en un review!!!!

Gracias a todos!!!!

Matta ne!!!

SHINXRAN FOREVER


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Llevaba mas de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo se acercaba y eso la tenía intranquila. Miró el reloj que tenía en su mesilla de noche, marcaban las 2:25 am, suspiró. Por fin, dándose por vencida, se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia para conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, cuando paso delante del espejo de su tocador, vio como éste empezaba a emitir un pequeño resplandor; Ran, extrañada se fue acercando poco a poco al espejo y pudo notar que el resplandor se iba haciendo más fuerte y cegador cuanto más cerca estaba.

De pronto, el resplandor desapareció, dejándola frente al espejo, que curiosamente, no reflejaba su persona, sino que aparecía dentro de él, como si se tratara de una alucinación, un libro grande y grueso, de pasta negra con algunos grabados jeroglíficos que no lograba entender, contornos dorados y lo que parecía ser una gran chapa dorada, en la que se debía insertar lo que parecía ser una llave en forma de cruz con un ovalo en la punta de la misma.

Ran miraba la imagen que se presentaba ante ella embobada, no reaccionaba, y lo único que demostraba que todavía era dueña de sus acciones fue cuando trató de alcanzar con sus manos aquél libro que parecía antiquísimo. Lo más sorprendente de todo, fue que cuando pensó que el espejo le impediría tomarlo, vio como su mano traspasaba el cristal como si se tratara de una ilusión hecha de agua. Cuando lo alcanzó, se dio cuenta de que no era un espejismo, alucinación o ilusión como ella imaginaba, pues pudo sentir con sus dedos el contorno rugoso de la pasta negra que lo envolvía; así que finalmente lo tomó con ambas manos y lo sacó a través del espejo, como si este no existiera, pegándolo a su pecho.

En ese momento, el espejo de su tocador, se hizo trizas frente a sus ojos, explotando, haciendo que ella fuera empujada con fuerza hacia la pared, pegándose en la cabeza, pero sin perder el sentido.

¿QUE DEMONIOS HABIA SIDO ESO?- se preguntó Ran en voz alta mientras observaba su tocador destrozado, -Ya sé, esto debe ser un sueño. Si, eso es. En cualquier momento, voy a despertar y empezaré con la rutina de siempre- se dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa de "no pasa nada" en sus labios.

Eso, humana, era un portal y por alguna extraña razón, pudiste atravesarlo sin dificultades, algo que los seres como tú no pueden hacer sin perder por lo menos un brazo en el intento- dijo una tranquila voz profunda y varonil justo en su oído derecho.

Eh?- justo en ese momento, Ran abrió sus ojos, y volteo a su lado derecho para toparse con un rostro masculino bastante atractivo, una tez blanca y pálida que parecía esculpida en mármol blanco, nariz recta que le daba un aire aristocrático a ese joven rostro, enmarcado por un flequillo de cabellos oscuros; todo en él indicaba perfección, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fueron sus ojos de color azul intenso, que parecían querer mirar en las profundidades de su alma y que no la dejaban despegar su mirada de aquél bello ángel iluminado por la luz de luna que entraba a través de la ventana … ¿abierta? Ella siempre dormía con la ventana cerrada.

¿Qu…quién er..? ¿C..como has?- intentó articular la chica, pero esos ojos la seguían mirando con intensidad, impidiéndole formar ideas coherentes.

Vaya, parece que tienes algo que me pertenece- dijo la misteriosa figura al momento en que la sujetaba con delicadeza por el mentón. –Así que, para no hacer las cosas más difíciles, lo tomaré y desapareceré de tu vista. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no he comido nada; podrías serme de gran utilidad- dijo mientras recorría su cuerpo con una fría mirada que la paralizó por completo.

¡CORRE!- gritó la parte racional de Ran, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le hacia caso, tenía tanto miedo de aquél cuyo rostro se mostraba frío y distante, que sólo se limitaba a observarla como si fuera una presa… su presa!

De repente, unos sonidos de la parte de debajo de la casa, sobresaltaron al extraño, rompiendo así, el contacto visual con la joven.

¡MALDICIÓN!- masculló el extraño- ¡Ellos están aquí!, debieron percatarse de la energía que se desprendió del portal- En ese momento, se levantó y con poca delicadeza, levantó a Ran, quién todavía no despertaba del todo del trance y seguía con el libro fuertemente pegado a su pecho, como un saco de papas, saliendo a toda velocidad por la ventana.

¿Qu… que ha…haces?- preguntó la joven cuando aterrizaron en medio de un parque, que por las horas, estaba completamente solo y oscuro. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó atropelladamente la joven, mientras veía como el extraño se acercaba a ella lentamente.

¡Hablas demasiado, y yo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para responder esas estúpidas preguntas! ¡ASÍ QUE SOLO ENTRÉGAME ESE MALDITO LIBRO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- respondió ya con enojo y mirándola como si fuera una cosa insignificante.

¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó Ran mientras retrocedía hasta chocar su espalda con un árbol- Déjame en paz. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo! ¿Quieres el libro? AHÍ LO TIENES!- dijo al mismo tiempo que aventaba el libro al lado contrario ante los atónitos ojos de aquél joven, quién fijó su vista en el libro desparramado en el pasto- Ya tienes tu cochino libro, así que ya no tienes por que…- en ese momento, Ran cerró la boca, pues el joven le dirigió una mirada furiosa; sus ojos se habían transformado de color azul, a un tono rojo.

¡No tienes la más remota idea de lo que acabas de hacer!- dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella con sus ojos fijos en su rostro- Pero, ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? Si no eres más que una simple mortal, una estúpida humana que piensa que es tan especial, como para que yo, un ser superior, no me atreva a matarla, verdad?- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa cruel, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el delicado cuello de la joven- Pero dado que, por tu estupidez ésta es tu última noche con vida, me parece justo responder a tan banales cuestionamientos. -¿Por qué te traje aquí? Tu casa ya no era un lugar seguro, ya que ellos notaron la presencia de un portal; ¿Dónde estas? En un simple parque, a una buena distancia de tu casa; ¿Qué quiero de ti? Lo único que busco es el Libro, pero ya que estas aquí, aprovecharé para comer algo; ¿Quién soy? Esa es la más fácil de todas tus preguntas. Soy el amo de estas tierras, soy Shinichi Kudo, rey de los vampiros!- dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro descendía por el cuello de la joven hasta que sus fríos labios tocaron su suave piel; momento en el cuál, todo se volvió oscuro para Ran.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO CHICS! COMO ESTAN? COMO LO PROMETÍ ES DEUDA, AQUI TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIRLO!

GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y ME ANIMARON A CONTINUARLA (SAORI KUDO, SHIHORAN, ANGELWTF, SAYURI NARA, RANI07, LUNASHINRA, LENA-KUN, SAKU BONITA, SHIN MEI Y A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS ANONIMOS)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, Y MIENTRAS YO SEGUIRE TRABAJANDO EN MI HISTORIA, ESPERANDO QUE MI MUSA INSPIRADORA NO HUYA DE NUEVO DE MI JAJAJAJA!

SALUDOS A TODOS!

BESOS!

ANGELS AND VAMPIRES!


End file.
